


420

by 50percentraisinbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50percentraisinbird/pseuds/50percentraisinbird
Summary: i just wanted to be the 420th ficanyways i will probably upload a proper fic these days i just really needed this im sorry until then it's a placeholder
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76





	420

they smoke


End file.
